More Bang For Your Buck Rewrite
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: A Rewrite. Matt and Jeff are talking about asking out the tag team that they have been crushing on since they arrived in TNA but who is this tag team and will they actually ask them out what will happen. Slash talks and Jeff talking about rape.


"Jeffro Jeffro you there man". "Huh Yea sorry I just zoned out man so what were you saying". said the younger Hardy boy. Wow Jeffro next time I'll throw some water in your face to keep you in the now and not in your daydreams says Matt, as he sits across from Jeff in the empty locker room.

Jeff laughs at his brother and his little idle threat.

"Fine Matt you do that then", so what were you going to say. "Oh yeah" Matt said nearly forgetting he asked. So when are we gonna ask them out? He said air nudging his brother.

Huh? was all Jeff said.

You know what I'm talking about Jeffro come on you remember when I was in WWE and you weren't anymore, you would tell me about the new guys and how you thought they were cute and that if we both started working for TNA that we would totally date them. Well we should totally do that now Jeffro come on. Jeff gave him a puzzled look then realization hit him.

Ohhh... I remember now said Jeff .

"So are we gonna ask them or not Jeffro". said the elder hardy.

"Wow I don't know Matty I want too, I mean they are really hot" Jeff said as he was thinking about there hotness.

"But how do we go by doing that just go up to them and say",

"Hi me and my brother think you and you're brother are super hot wanna go for a date". Jeff said girlishly. "Man they would think we were crazy or some shit like that we can't do that Matty".

" Jeffro are you serious you don't want to ask out one of the super hot brothers who we both know you been wanting to ask out since you've first saw them". Dude come on. pleaded Matt.

"Okay since you put it like that Matty we gotta ask them out like pronto, Jeff responded.

But how the hell do we go by asking out these young bucks Jeffro thats like the main question , Matt inquired.

"Hey they are not that young Matty and when you say it like that we seem old". said Jeff.

Matt laughs at his brother who had a feeling old moment.

" Sorry Jeffro you know what I mean though we are both in our thirties while their like just barely legal.  
>"Oh my god Matty shut up and stop overexaggerating, they're both in their twenties Jeff pointed out. So you shut up with all the old crap I'm not that old Matty.<p>

"Pshh suuure Jeffro you are the old one here while I on the other hand am a young stallion". said Matt with a smug look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL MATTY THREE YEARS OLDER THAN ME"! So I have no idea where this and I quote "young stallion" shit comes from. said Jeff getting upset.

"Ahh whatever Jeffro you just can't take a joke". Jeff just stuck out his tongue at his older brother.

Matt just snicked at him.

"So we gonna ask them now Jeffro",

"Yeah sure, and also I have no idea where this hesitancy comes from its not like were gonna just meet them, immediately take away their innocence by raping the fuck out of them.

Like they have innocence laughed Jeff. Then he began to ponder, But if they did you'd be speaking for yourself Matt 'cuz I'd tap that shit and there'd be no stopping me, Jeff said with a glint in his eyes.

"Jeff you are not going to rape them". Matt said a little scared of his brother.

"Okay, Okay I won't rape them ,But I might just have major wild and crazy sex with him though until it gets to the point were they begging me to stop and there screaming NO MORE! then it becomes rape."Jeff laughs menacingly.

"Oh wow sometimes you scare even me baby brother".

So that settles it next time we see Generation Me were gonna ask them out then. "Yes Matty yes we are".

"So you know I was only kidding about the raping them right", said Jeff.

Matt who began lacing up his boots looked at up at his brother. "Yea I know Jeffro he said.

Jeff smiled.

The Matt muttered " But I wouldn't put it passed you to rape someone".

"What was that Matty" said the younger Hardy.

"What oh nothing" said Matt.

_*While they started to discuss how they where gonna ask out Generation Me their was someone who heard the whole conversation who was it what will they do and what will happen next._

**Review to see what happens next. If you don't the muses will get cancer and cry and that will lead to them canceling Raw trust me it's all connected. So Review at all costs.**


End file.
